


Dance Tonight

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: The Arcana [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Red Plague (The Arcana), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: Even plague doctors need to take a break.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: The Arcana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Dance Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I dont care, I needed three things: 1) Julian dancing, 2) a catalyst for SOMEONE to notice that he's "distracted" from his work, 3) a moment in which he starts pushing Alyce away and buries himself deeper in his work. 
> 
> There's a follow up piece to this, I just have to finish it.

Julian had been working himself to death. Alyce couldn't blame him but running himself ragged wasn't going to help anyone. She had been dealing with the overflow of his patients while he focused on the Plague and the Count. She had thought things were going smoothly enough until she found him sprawled out on the floor by his desk, asleep. That was when she decided that he needed a break.

With the last patient for the night had gone, Alyce turned her attention to Julian himself, hunched over his desk, muttering and scribbling. She went over to him, running her hands over his shoulders, warming them with a heat spell. He moaned softly as she massaged his shoulders and neck, head drooping. His body was tense and wound too tightly and melted minimally under her hands. Eventually, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. 

"You need a break," she said softly. 

"I really can't afford to take one," he answered. He turned his head and kissed her cheek quickly, making her blush. "But thank you, my neck was killing me. You should go home for the night. Get some rest."

"If you aren't taking a break, than neither am I," she shrugged, moving away from him.

"What?"

"You need my help. Why should I stop if you don't get to?"

"That's not… you can't… you have…." Alyce raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms and daring him to give her all the medical reasons why _she_ needed to rest. She watched the concern in his face melt into defeat. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm glad you asked, Doctor," she smirked triumphantly. "I was thinking a real meal, a strong drink or two and some dancing."

"Dancing," he asked, incredulous. 

"Dancing. The way I hear it, you've got the moves."

"Dancing now, though?"

"Julian, life is short and scarily uncertain right now," she sighed. "Put your quill down, take a break and come dance with me. I would like to be able to tell Alexiel that I crossed something off my bucket list in the midst of all this horribleness."

"Pray tell, what would that be?"

"Go dancing with a cute doctor, duh."

She laughed as his cheeks flushed pink and moved away from him. He was easy to tease when she caught him off guard. Otherwise his brand of casual affection and friendly flirting was constantly disarming her. She gave Malak, the injured raven they were nursing, some food, checked his splint and tossed Julian his coat.

The walk to his favorite spot didn't take long, especially when she had to take five steps for every one of his long strides. He relaxed enough after three Salty Bitters and a hot meal that dancing suddenly was _his_ idea. The music wasn't as lively as it could have been and who could blame the band? The city was dying, crematoriums had been built on the Lazaret and no one, not even Julian Devorak, was close to finding a cure. Life in Vesuvia trudged forward, solemnly. Still, she and Julian made the best of it. Much to her delight, despite the fourteen inch difference in height, it was surprisingly easy to move with him. He kept her close, pressed to him and danced with her as she would expect he would with a lover. She felt a thrill go through her as he dipped her, catching her thigh as she hooked it over his hip. He ran his hand up length of it as he righted her again, over her hip and up her side. It was a lover’s dance, she realized, one Asra had taught her, full of touches and unspoken desire. She wondered if Julian had done it on purpose or if it just happened to be the only dance he knew. She hoped it was the former, despite telling herself not to. 

Alyce couldn't say how long she and Julian had been dancing but as the little ragtag band was winding down for the night, she felt rather sleepy. Julian was behind her, having spun her gently before reeling her back in, arms wrapped securely around her as they swayed. His breath was hot on her neck but his hands were cool on hers. She wondered briefly, wrapped up in him as she was, if now was a good time to tell him that she had fallen in love with him. Was any time a good time? She laid her head back against his shoulder, opening her mouth to speak but he was faster. 

"We should get you home," he said, and she didn't miss the slight nuzzle against her temple. "It's late."

"My shop is so far though," she groaned. 

"Then you can stay with me tonight."

Alyce could very easily use magic and figure out what Julian actually felt about her instead of spending the entire walk back to his home wondering if there was more to his invitation. She felt, despite the temptation, that reading his emotions would be a violation of his privacy and trust though. She refrained and stayed tucked under his arm against the nighttime chill as he led her up the empty street.

His home was small, almost unlived in but cozy and very close to the clinic. He tossed his coat over a chair and unbuttoned his jacket. Alyce glanced around, taking it in. She followed him to the bed, which was smaller than she expected him to have but large enough for both of them. It was tucked into a little alcove and separated from the rest of the space by a curtain.

"You can sleep here," he said, sitting on the bed and tugging off his boots.

"What about you," she asked, not seeing anywhere else for him to sleep. She realized he intended to sleep on the floor. "No, you sleep here. It's your bed."

"You're my guest."

"Then sleep with me." He froze and she realized what had come out of her mouth. "I mean, it's big enough, isn't it? We can share." 

Her cheeks felt as hot as his looked. She wouldn't entirely object to the other version of sleeping with him and she had a sneaking suspicion the thought ran through his head too. She busied herself with tugging off her own boots.

"I thrash around a lot," he said, visibly swallowing.

"You can't sleep on the floor."

"I've done worse."

Alyce sighed, and put a hand on his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. She climbed over him and settled beside him, keeping her hand firmly on his chest. 

"Relax, I won't bite," she sighed.

"Oh no? Not even if I ask nicely?"

"I'll take it under consideration, but only if you ask extra nicely.".

He chuckled. It was a lovely sound and she laid her head on his chest, smirking as his breath hitched. His arm came around her automatically and he lightly rubbed her back. She managed to suppress a shiver as his long fingers traced her spine, which was her weakness. She bit her lip, snuggling closer, her leg sneaking over his. The silence dragged, almost awkwardly, except for the sound of his heartbeat under her cheek. He was still tense and she could feel it.

"Julian, you need to relax."

"Ilya."

"Hmm?" 

"Ilya. You can call me Ilya if you like. The people closest to me do."

"Ilya," she tested the word. "You consider us close?"

"Mmm. I do.”

“How close?”

She watched as he swallowed, biting his lip. “Very close. I trust you with my life. Maybe that’s silly to say, but I do and there aren’t many people I can say that about.”

Alyce nodded, swallowing hard over a lump forming in her throat. She wanted more than that and it was ridiculous to want it. He was nearly a decade her senior, he was her boss, he probably had someone waiting for him in Nevivon when this was over. All these things, no matter how much she repeated them in her head, didn’t change the way her idiot heart felt about him. She wanted him with every fibre of her being and the wanting hurt. 

“This is nice though,” she tried, knowing she was setting herself up for even more heartache.

He didn’t say anything. His hand came up to hold hers resting on his chest. His fingers didn’t settle easily though, dancing around hers for awhile as he traced the lines of her hand until they eventually laced with hers. She wanted to know what he was thinking, could easily read his emotions through the skin to skin contact, but she resisted again. He turned his head and nuzzled into her hair. To her surprise, she felt him slowly relax as they laid there together.

"I havent…" he yawned. "This is nice. Thank you, dear."

She could tell he was falling asleep by his deep, even breathing and the stillness of his hand on her back. She smiled, nuzzling under his chin and followed him quickly, a tangle of limbs.

Alyce woke to Julian wiggling free from her. She didn't move, trying to capture the remnants of the dream she was pulled from. It was like grasping at smoke. She knew it had involved him and by the ache between her legs, it had involved sex. But now she couldn't catch it, couldn't hope to fall back into it. She felt him kiss her temple, lingering, the images blooming momentarily in her mind again before he left the bed. She peeked open an eye to look at him. He was stretching, scratching his head. Then she heard the knock at the door and Julian grumbling under his breath. Judging by the light that came in when he opened the door, it was dawn.

"Doctor 069…" 

The door closed and all she could hear was muffled voices. She sighed and sat up, stretching. She felt like she had slept in one position all night and she knew she definitely hadn't slept enough. Her arousal did not help with her overall restlessness and frustration either and she wondered why the dream had slipped away with Julian. Unless… 

The door opened and Julian's face was nearly grey as he came in and closed the door. She watched him shudder as he bolted it closed. When he turned, he about leaped out of his skin when he saw her sitting upright on the bed. 

"Oh, Alyce, ahem Miss Ness. You're awake. I uh… I didn't disturb you did i?"

She shook her head, watching him carefully. She had never seen him so spooked before and she found it entirely puzzling that he was reverting back to calling her ‘Miss Ness’ all of a sudden. They had dropped formalities weeks ago and after last night, there certainly was no good reason to bring them back. 

"I'll start some coffee," he said. "We are going to have a busy day ahead of us."

He moved around his small kitchen, clattering and dropping things. Alyce got out of bed and went to him, catching his hands in hers. He tried to pull away but she didn't let go. His whole body was trembling and he looked away from her, avoiding her gaze. 

"Julian, you’re shaking."

“Nonsense, I’m fine, Everything is fine. Now if you please, the coffee won't make itself.”

“_Ilya…_”

"You don't miss anything, do you," he sighed, relenting. "My boss gives me the heebie jeebies is all. Nothing to trouble yourself over."

Quaestor Valdemar. What was Valdemar doing here? She let him pull away this time, knowing it was more than that but unwilling to make him suffer it a moment longer by forcing it out of him. Instead, she pushed him gently aside and made the coffee herself, strong and bitter the way he liked it. Once he was contentedly sipping, she left him to pull on her boots. 

"You're too sweet," he said finally.

"I'm not," she answered.

"To me you are."

"Well just wait. I might still prove to be a pain in the ass yet."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Are you leaving already?"

"Take your time. I'll open the clinic."

"Are you sure? You can rest awhile longer if you like."

"No, I'm sure. I need to check on Malak anyways." 

"You and that bird," he chuckled again, bending to nervously kiss her cheek. "I'll be along soon. I have a few errands I need to run first." 

Alyce nodded and left, a troubled feeling settling in her gut. She knew Julian didn't much care for Quaestor Valdemar but she had never seen him this shaken up about them. She was worried but there wasn't anything she could do if he didn't want to talk to her about it. She had no choice but to let him have his secrets and hope that he would be okay.


End file.
